thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean-Francois Berube
| birth_place = Repentigny, Quebec, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 165 | position = Goaltender | catches = Left | league = NHL | team = Chicago Blackhawks | former_teams = New York Islanders | prospect_league = | prospect_team = | draft = 95th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 2010 | career_end = }} Jean-Francois Berube (born July 13, 1991) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender who is currently playing under contract for the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Los Angeles Kings in the fourth round (95th overall) of the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Minor/Junior Prior to turning professional, Jean-Francois played major junior hockey in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League with the Montreal Junior Hockey Club. Professional On May 24, 2011, the Los Angeles Kings signed Jean-Francois to a three-year, entry-level contract where he played for the Kings' AHL affiliate, the Manchester Monarchs, as their starting goaltender. On October 6, 2015, he was waived by the Kings due to Jhonas Enroth being chosen as Kings Back-up for the season On October 6, 2015, the New York Islanders claimed Jean-Francois off waivers. and on October 10, 2015, he made his NHL debut against the Chicago Blackhawks, stopping 30 of 34 shots as the Islanders lost 4-1. Jean-Francois opened the 2016–17 season with the Islanders behind Jaroslav Halak & Thomas Greiss; the Islanders waived Halak in December 2016, making him the Islanders full-time backup. Unable to impress in posting 3 wins in 14 games, Halak was later recalled. As an impending group VI free agent after his two-year stint with the Islanders, Jean-Francois was selected by the Vegas Golden Knights in the 2017 NHL Expansion Draft on June 21, 2017. His selection was based upon a trade between the clubs' in which the Islanders sent a first-round pick in 2017, a second-round pick in 2019, prospect Jake Bischoff and the contract of long term injured player, Mikhail Grabovski. On July 1, 2017, Jean-Francois signed a two-year free agent contract with the Chicago Blackhawks, worth a total of $1.5 million.He began the season in the American Hockey League with the Rockford Ice Hogs, where he posted a 7–8 record with a 2.37 GAA. Jean-Francois was recalled to Chicago on February 15, 2018, and made his debut on February 23, 2018 in a 3−1 win over the San Jose Sharks. He finished the season with 3–6–1 record in 10 starts for the Blackhawks, with a 3.78 GAA and .894 save percentage. On June 27, 2018, Jean-Francois was traded by the Blackhawks to the Columbus Blue Jackets in exchange for Jordan Schroeder. On July 1, 2019, he left the Blue Jackets as a free agent to sign a one-year, two-way contract with the Philadelphia Flyers. Career Statistics Accolades Category:1991 births Category:Canadian ice hockey goaltenders Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Ontario Reign players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Cleveland Monsters players